Paravel's Prophecies
by CheerLoveGale
Summary: There once was a prophecy that a great evil would enter Narnia and rule it for years, making an eternal winter. There is another prophecy that this same evil would acquire the Book of Prophecies, located in the deepest chambers of Cair Paravel, and destroy Narnia forever. Join four children's journey to the end of the world to find the Book that will save the world. Prequel to LWW.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm starting a new story to take my mind off of my other three. This is just a little something I came up with in bible class earlier this week. I'll try my hardest to make it as good as you expected it to be-having come to read it you had to have had expectations to some sort-but I can make no promises. Enjoy, anyways!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

-Prologue-

Jadis stood before the Minotaur that was approaching her. "General," she spoke to him, "have you acquired the scrolls I requested?"

"Scrolls, your Majesty?" the Minotaur said questioningly.

"They are right here, your Highness," a dwarf with a long, white beard said. He walked on short legs to the queen, arms overflowing with scrolls. The dwarf very nearly dropped all of his scrolls when he tripped on a pile of twigs lying on the grassy forest floor. The Minotaur caught the papers just in time, but left the dwarf alone. As a result, the short man landed hard on his back.

Jadis rolled her eyes at the ridiculous Narnian creatures she called her friends. Of course, they were not really her friends. Every creature in Narnia knew that. No, these things were Jadis' spies and servants. A few of them, such as the Minotaur, made up her small army that grew larger and larger by the day.

"The ancient scrolls, my Queen," the black, furry animal said, bowing before Jadis and handing her the objects in her hand.

Jadis quickly undid a clasp on one scroll and unrolled it. She scanned the page up and down, reading the words carefully over and over. The scrolls contained great knowledge. Knowledge that could be used to help or to go against Narnia. At that moment, Jadis had the world in her hands.

The minotaur and the fallen dwarf, who had picked himself up and brushed off the grass and dirt that had gotten stuck to his clothes, watched their queen's expressions carefully. It seemed she was just finishing the first when suddenly, her eyes grew wide and her breath was caught in her throat.

"Are you well, your Majesty?" the dwarf asked.

Jadis immediately snapped her head up and glared at the small man before her. She threw her scroll to the ground while doing so, and the Minotaur obediently bent down to pick it up for her.

"Are you well, your Majesty?" Jadis mocked him. "Am I well? Of course I'm not well!" The dwarf was just about to ask why when Jadis turned and marched the few steps over to where the minotaur stood, completely ignoring her previous encounter with the other Narnian.

"General!" she snapped. The creature knew what she wanted and held out the scroll at arm's length for her to retrieve from him. "Not for me, you idiot!" she exclaimed angrily, shoving his hoof away from herself and toward him. "Well?"

"Well what, my Queen?"

"Read it!"

And so the Minotaur slowly unrolled the parchment in his hoofs and read. This is what he saw:

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the prologue. The rest of the story is basically going to be all of the prophecies that the scrolls contained (The scrolls were found at Cair Paravel's secret library). There will be prophecies about the Pevensies and their future loves (read my other fanfics, "Just the Justice," and, "Mostly the Magnificent.") Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

There is a prophecy that a great Evil One will enter Narnia. It will enter at creation, and retreat at destruction. This very prophecy is the one that follows Jadis, Queen of Narnia, and her entrance and retreat of this country. It is as follows:

_'Tis the talking trees and grasses that grow;  
Where the water nymphs lie in the depths down below.  
Aslan picked two, yes, two it was.  
The Talking Beasts lay in their memorabilia._

And then they came, four to be exact  
One was quite awkward; he wore a top hat  
There was a little boy and a girl  
Both came from a different world  
A cabby and a horse, getting quite old;  
The cabby, for his age, spoke out and was bold.  
Then there was Andrew, who looked like a tree,  
He was the uncle of young Digory.  
And lastly, the witch, who is known as Jadis;  
Her everlasting winter, we will not miss.

When Digory left and Andrew was gone;  
The Narnians celebrated in the night for long.  
'Twas Aslan who saved the Narnians then;  
But did he know they'd be tortured by men?

Long after King Frank and Queen Helen had passed,  
Narnia was saddened, the flag was half-mast.  
But then the witch Jadis re-entered again;  
The descendant of giants, resemblance of men.  
And then she came up, in power she rose;  
To the troubles she caused, she turned up her nose.  
She made it all cold, always winter;  
They say that warm weather nearly killed her.

But Aslan will come, yes, peace is near;  
The spring in our ears will soon be here.  
So assemble your army and listen for orders;  
We must win this now and move on to next quarter.

This prophecy describes the tension between Narnians and Jadis. Many Narnians still have faith that Aslan will return to save them, but no one knows for sure. It is more a matter of spiritual belief and opinion than one of fact. Many of the dryads send false alarms of Aslan being on the move, and nearly all of them have never truly seen a sign of any kind.

Perhaps Jadis will rule Narnia and the winter will last for forever. No one knows. Only time, faith, belief, and patience can help the Narnians now.

00000000

"Guards!" Jadis shouted, her eyes closed and mouth wide open as she called loudly for even more of her servants.

The wolves, one of which being their leader, Maugrim, stampeded into Jadis' throne room as quickly as they could. Being very obedient to Narnia's future ruler and knowing of her powers if they weren't, they always followed her orders and came to her when called as quickly as possible.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Maugrim asked, standing in front of the half-giant, half-human woman.

"Sniff the scent from this book. Find out who it was that last touched it, and be absolutely positive that you bring the savage to me. Apparently, we have some creatures around here need to be put in their place." Jadis paused. "It seems Narnia is in need of a new queen."

00000000

"Mum!" a little girl called, running down the stairs of her home. Her strawberry-blonde hair hung straight, with just the ends curled, to the middle of her neck, and bounced in the air behind her as she moved. Her blue eyes sparkled in excitement, and the smile on her face stretched her freckled cheeks across the bone.

She finally reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs. With a thud, she hopped off from the second-to-last step and dashed into the kitchen. "Mum!" she said again.

"What is it, my darling?" the girl's mother asked. Holding out a wide, white envelope in one hand to her mother, the girl began to smile even wider. "Oh, it's a letter."

"Yes, mum. But guess who it's from!"

"Um, Cousin Alexandria? I don't know."

"Mum, it's from dad!" the young girl, only nine years of age, at the oldest, exclaimed happily.

"Oh, then what are you waiting for? Call in your siblings, quickly."

So the little girl again ran off. "Peter! Susan!" she cried, bursting through the study door. She found her siblings seated, each in their own armchair, and reading large, boring-looking books.

Peter's gaze jumped up to meet his youngest sister's in surprise. "Lucy, what is it?" he asked.

"It's dad, it's dad!" the girl, nine-year-old Lucy, said. She grabbed her blonde-haired brother's arm and pulled him up until he was standing before the place he was previously sitting.

"Lucy, calm down. What about dad?"

"He wrote! I have the letter downstairs with mum."

"Well, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Peter pulled his arm from his sister's grasp just as she let go and glanced at his other younger sister. Her dark hair fell over her pale face as she leaned over her book. She held one hand to her mouth, chewing the fingernails of one finger as she read. "Susan?"

Susan, a beautiful seventeen-year-old girl, looked up from her novel and at her brother. She sat for a moment, trying to remember anything of the bits and pieces of the conversation she had just heard that she could use to sum up what he wanted. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything.

Peter saw the blank expression overrule Susan's usually intelligent and sophisticated face and sighed. "Dad sent a letter."

That sent Susan up from her chair, turning the book upside down to mark her place and resting it on the seat. "Well, what are we waiting for? We must go and read it!"

And with that, the oldest of the Pevensie sisters fled the room, dashing downstairs to the kitchen, where Mrs. Pevensie stood, still holding the letter. Peter and Lucy exchanged glances before Peter said, "I'll go get Ed."

Lately, Edmund had been keeping quiet by himself in his bedroom. Mrs. Pevensie was beginning to worry for him, but Peter simply reminded her that he would've done the same thing at Edmund's age and in his position. That always calmed the middle-aged mother of four.

So Lucy hurried down the stairs to join her sister and mother in the kitchen. Susan was chatting excitedly with their mother, anxious to read the letter her father had sent to the five of them.

"Where's Peter and Edmund?" she asked, looking behind Lucy.

"They'll be down in a moment. Peter had to go fetch Edmund." Lucy went to stand behind her beautiful older sister.

She examined the seventeen-year-old and made her official decision. Yes, Susan was the pretty one in the family. Her dark hair, pale skin, freckles, blue eyes, and full lips made Lucy look ugly in comparison, and truthfully, Lucy was quite attractive herself. But Susan had always been the girl that all the boys wanted to date and all the girls wanted to be friends with, just becaue she was pretty. And though Lucy sometimes envied her older sister's beauty, she knew that at heart, she'd rather have real friends and a boyfriend that loved her than people that were in for the popularity.

Finally, the two Pevensie boys made their way through the kitchen door and stood on Mrs. Pevensie's other side. "Are you ready, boys?" she asked, and her two sons nodded. "Okay," and she cleared her throat.

_Dear Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and my dearest Helen,  
I hope you are all doing well. Here at the military base, we are quite busy, so I'm afraid I won't be able to give too long of a letter tonight. But I shall try.  
Things here are fine. The General is getting better after his injury two weeks ago during training. He had simply sprained an ankle and had to sit out, though we all thought he was injured far worse than that. We will be going into war soon, and I beg you wish us luck. I have met some other soldiers here that also have families back home. There was one man who lives back home in Finchley. This is for you, Susan, darling: he says he has a son your age that goes to Harris Hall, across the street from your school. He says the boy likes you. When I get home, I'll make sure he doesn't anymore. No boy messes with my Suzie! I just thought you'd find that interesting, darling. Back to my original thoughts: I have made new friends and hopefully you children have been at school, also. Helen, I hope you haven't quit garden club as you said you wished to. It's a great way to make friends, and in times like these, we all need all the friends we can get.  
I'm afraid I have to go now; General is calling us back. But enclosed, you will find a letter addressed to each one of you. Read them, and know as you do that I sealed each with a kiss.  
I love you all. Oh, how I miss you so! I know I will see you soon,  
Edwin Pevensie  
_  
The five Pevensies sat in silence when Mrs. Pevensie finished reading. A few moments passed before Lucy started inching her hand toward the envelope that her mother had rested on the complete opposite side of the table. Just when she thought she'd have to get up and walk around the circular table to reach it, Edmund picked it up, took his own letter and his younger sister's, and handed the latter to her. Lucy smiled graciously and began to open it, moving toward the kitchen door.

She was planning to read her letter upstairs in the privacy of her bedroom. There, the strawberry-blonde-haired girl could read her letter in peace and mourn over her distant father. Her father who had gone off to war, and might not ever return.


End file.
